In an application scenario of a desktop cloud system, a user can implement, on a virtual machine (VM) of a remote data center using a network, remote access to a physical device connected to a local thin client (TC), for example, a physical device such as a smart card that is connected to the TC side using a universal serial bus (USB) interface.
Generally, the VM side can implement the foregoing remote access using a redirection technology, that is, a device driver in a physical device driver on the TC side is modified to a redirection driver to enable the redirection driver to read a remote operation instruction that carries a request for accessing a physical device on the TC side by the VM side such that the VM side can implement remote access to the physical device.
However, because the modified redirection driver cannot read an operation instruction on the TC side, the TC side cannot continue to normally access the physical device.